The Evil Is Rising
by jacobsjordan
Summary: a mysterious girl finds herself in a mysterious place. Please R/R.


**The Evil is Rising**

**By: Minzzer**

A/N: It's a prologue to a future story. This part does not mention anything about Harry Potter name wise, but the point of the story is to allow the reader to be introduced into a world where anything can happen.

Disclaimer: I own everything I think.

A young girl around her mid to late twenties stared around her peculiar surroundings. Before she had watched and felt the fall breeze blowing through her ajar window and the colorful leaves swiftly falling from the trees. She saw all of this from her desk in her room while trying to finish the difficult pile of homework assigned by her professor. Then all of a sudden when she went for her literature book and at the first turn of a page, she got sucked into a cold, dark tunnel. She continued to zoom through the tunnel until she all of a sudden dropped out of the air and landed on the ground. The surroundings were new and made her spine tingle with a bad, odd feeling of something evil around. The sensation of worry and anxiety piled deep back in her mind. The feeling of where was she, how she got here, and how to get back home all contributed to the thoughts and feelings of uncertainty. 

By now her surroundings had frightened her way out of her mind, and she wanted to believe that all of it was just a dream, a nightmare. The problem that followed told her it was too real to be a dream, so it had to be reality. But what reality would lead anyone here from there home? What reality would lead anyone to a dark and cold deserted land that gave chills to any living being? The young girl continued to ponder and organize all the thoughts in her head.

Eventually, the young girl realized that if she kept on sitting on the ground she was wasting precious time. She decided that she would search for an entry back home instead of sitting on the cold, muddy ground overwhelmed with creepy, crawling critters. Wasting no more time than necessary, she engraved a mark in the ground stating where she was to begin her search. She also started to collect items such as leaves, twigs, and grass to leave behind a trail to help her from becoming lost in the strange reality she would have to cope with for now. Picking herself from the ground, her soft brown hair swung around and whacked some bizarre item she has not noticed before, or known that it existed. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going girl!" a misty figure shouted.

"Wha-Who are you?" she questioned with a slight tremble in her voice.

"I cannot reveal myself to mortals and creatures that have crossed over into a world that is rightfully wrong for them," the misty figure replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" the young girl retorted with the anger within herself rising.

"Stop! Do not get angry with me. I have come to help you," the misty figure stated with confidence of success.

"How?" the girl asked with a bit of curiosity in her voice.

"Listen carefully and I will tell all that I can. This world is filled with evil and you are in grave danger by being here. You belong in the your world," the misty figure said.

"I can deal with danger. I'm not a little girl," the young girl stated with a ticked off tone.

"You probably can in your world, but the evil here is a very powerful evil and it rules this world with complete power over everything. Most people fear the evil. That is why it looks deserted and silence to be heard," the misty figure stated.

"Then why are you not afraid of the evil here?" the young girl inquired.

"I am in spirit form and I am one of the old crowd that the evil fear for some unknown reason. But we still must not overuse the weakness of the evil," the misty figure whispered.

"Oh, so how can you help me get back home?" the young girl questioned with impatience in her tone.

"We must search for one of the evil ones because they will try to inflict pain on you, but in the process it will probably be the easiest way to allow you to escape," the misty figure replied.

"Have you lost your mind? I'll get killed if I purposely look for the evil ones. You said earlier that people her feared the evil ones and that they controlled everything that goes around here!"The young girl exclaimed. 

"It is the only way for a mortal to escape or do you want to wander these lands forever?" the misty figure stated severely. 

"Oh all right," the young girl said with a sadness of defeat entering her tone.

Together they traveled through the lands and to the young girl it seemed like forever that they had been traveling. During the journey the misty figure said that in her spirit form only the young girl could see her and that she could talk to her through communicating to her by using her, the young girl's, mortal mind. The young girl could feel a cold feeling surrounding her. To her it felt as if the coldness was trying to strangle her. The feeling started prickling the hair on her neck and arms. This motion start to frighten her since she had no clue what the cold feeling she was feeling was. She also started hearing voices chanting in the distance and they seemed to be calling for her. When she asked the misty figure what all of it meant, the figure stated that it meant that they were getting closer to their designation. 

After a few more miles they both saw a massive black cloud along with troops of mythical creatures dressed in black. They also wore masks to hide their identity. The troops to the young girl seemed quite odd but she then realized that she was indeed in a world where she did not belong. So it seemed to make sense that the creatures did not seem familiar if she did not live there in the first place. 

Then a voice spoke from the crowd and said, "Mortal, what has possessed you to cross over to this world." Not knowing what to say the young girl did not utter a sound. The voice spoke again, "Since you are here we will use you for our pleasure, and I have decided to torture you."

Scared out of her mind and not knowing any better the young girl started running in the opposite direction and away from the voice. Her brown hair went flying behind her and her brown eyes were wide open in fright of what was to come for her. Her thin legs had little muscle in them but she seemed to be running as fast as she could. The voice continued to follow her so she continued to run faster and faster. Tears were streaming down her face and she also shaken with fear as she ran causing her not to see where she was going. She just kept running and running as long as it took her away from the voice. All of a sudden a hooded figure came in front of her and because she could not see where she was running she ran into him ramming both of them, the hooded figure in a black cloak and the young girl, into the tree in front of them.

At impact the girl lost consciousness but the hooded figure still was conscious barely though. Through his demeanor he showed that he was exploding with anger. Angry as he was, he struck the young girl with an unidentified structure that magically appeared in his hands and the girl vanished from sight.

...

The young girl could hear voices far away but she could not comprehend what words were being said or who were saying them. She felt stiff and pain was searing all over her body. After a few minutes she could hear the voices more clearly and they sounded upsetting. But a second later they disappeared and she slunk into a deep sleep.

"She has been in a coma for what seems like forever," a woman said mournfully while crying silently.

"What happened to her?" the man inquired.

"She was found outside a forest and she had already been unconscious when she was found," the woman replied.

All of a sudden the young girl stirred and her eyes flutter open. She then said," The evil is rising and conquering the world one by one. Beware of what is to come." After that she never opened her eyes or woke up again.

...

Years later the world is at its last ashes and one person says, "Remember what that young girl said would happen before she died."

"Yes, I have heard that a girl said something. What did she say?" another person questions.

The person states, "She said that the evil is rising and conquering the world one by one. Beware of what is to come. And she was right about that because it happened."

Please Review

A/N: Who do you think it is? Minzzer.


End file.
